


Tickle

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [10]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Prompt: “Give me a minute, I’m going to tickle the shit out of you.”
Relationships: Jason Dixon/Reader
Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095612
Kudos: 1





	Tickle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lonersoul22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoul22/gifts).



On that Saturday morning Jason looked extremely cozy, reclined at ease on the sofa and wearing nothing but pajama pants and a wife-beater. His legs on a coffee table and a sandwich with seemingly a bit of everything he found in the fridge, he was watching some old movie on TV, and a part of you really felt like saying "fuck it" and joining him there on the sofa for the rest of the day. But another part of you, a responsible one, kept telling that you actually had some other plans. And if you wanted to get anything done, it was high time to start.

“Jason,” you said with a sigh.

“Uh-huh?” he mumbled, eyes still fixed on the TV screen.

“You promised to help me with the shopping, remember?”

“Oh, uh… Yeah… Sure…”

“So?...”

“Do we have to go now, hon?..” Jason blinked at you. “I’m watching a movie…”

“Nice try, Jason, but you’ve seen this movie already… I don’t know how many times.” You stepped towards him, folding your arms on your chest, blocking Jason’s view on TV.

“Hey, come on… It’s Saturday,” Jason smirked and shifted on the sofa, reaching out to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you closer. “I know you wanna join me…”

“Course I do,” you replied honestly, gently removing his hands from your body. “But we really need to do this grocery shopping before we become too lazy… Plus your mom wanted us to get some stuff to her, remember? She’ll be waiting... Look, I think we should just do it, and then we could relax, how ‘bout that?”

“Alright… Let’s just watch until the commercial break, deal?” Jason gave you his best puppy-eyed look.

“Fine,” you sighed, landing on the sofa next to him. “First commercial break and we’re off.”

“Yep.”

But of course when the commercial break started, he didn’t move.

“J, come on! Get up! You promised!” you groaned, reaching to poke at his side.

“Ow!” Jason jerked away, which you found hilarious, so you repeated the action. “Hey! S-stop doing that! Ouch!”

“Never!” you laughed as you continued the “torture”. “Didn’t know you’re so ticklish, Mr. Dixon!”

“I’m not!”

“Oh yes, you _totally_ are! And I’ll keep doing this until you get up!” you grinned at him spitefully.

“Okay, enough!” Jason suddenly seized your wrist, and you let out a shriek as in one swift motion you suddenly found yourself lying on your back, caged between the sofa and Jason’s solid frame. “If you think I’m not gonna take revenge, missy, you’re wrong.”

That evil smirk playing on his lips… You found it really hot, especially when you were in such a vulnerable position. And yet you didn’t want to surrender that easily.

“No, you won’t.”

“Why is that?”

“Because unlike you, darling, I’m totally not ticklish,” you replied boldly.

“Oh yeah?” He cocked his brow. “Alright then. **_Give me a minute, I’m going to tickle the shit out of you_** …”

The next moment he leaned in and his lips reached your neck, stubble grazing against your collarbone, bristly against the tender skin. You shivered helplessly beneath him as his hands made their way under your T-shirt, just below your ribs, and you discovered you actually were more ticklish than you expected. 

But together with the tickling sensation, you could clearly feel arousal rising up within you. The way his body pressed against yours, his breath against the side of your neck… Your giggles turned into a ragged half-sigh half-whimper when you felt his teeth as he nibbled at the underside of your jaw. That bastard! He knew exactly what made you weak.

“So, am I winning now?” He sneered, tilting up his head to look you in the eye. His voice was suddenly quiet and slightly hoarse, and his face so close that the tips of your noses touched. Instead of answering you just grabbed the back of his neck, forcing him to close the gap between the two of you. Jason didn’t need to be told twice this time, his lips eagerly crushing on yours, muffling your soft moan.

“You still uh... wanna go grocery shopping?” he murmured against your mouth, his warm palm gently squeezing your breast beneath the shirt, instantly causing your nipples harden.

“I want you to take off your pants first,” you crooned, hand snaking down his torso.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

He paused to kiss your lips again, instinctively bucking his hips at your touch, and chuckled.

“Good thing we finally came to the agreement, huh?..”


End file.
